Law of Nature: Transcript
This is the first Episode of Ben 10 and the Pokesquad. Script (It begins at the destruction of U.T.U.M.N.O. (Ultimate Testing of Unknown Mutations in Natural Organization), the Ship Hercules 10:39, a ship containing a certain number of pods containing who would become the Pokesquad or Wyvercon). (The ship lands on a plateau close to the sea) (The landing activates the pods from hibernation, Ash is the first from the Red Pod, he is revealed to be completely Pokesapien, a hybrid of human and Pokemon DNA, he has Mewtwo's features but more evolved. He studies the layout of the landscape through a probe placed by the ship before landing) Ash: (sigh) not much in life, I can't believe that they lied to us, ever since by travels in the Rift, well typical government always trying to take on the world with magic and science. (another pod wakes from hibernation, revealing since it's been 10 years since the destruction of the Lab/ Space Station so, the others are old as Ash is. Misty is older and has been adhanced with alien genetics revealing Tamaran is actually her experimentation base, so she is revealed to be Starfire, a former Teen Titan, and ex-girlfriend of Robin since he was exposed as the agent who controlled her) Misty: (Yawns) Ash? your awake? wow I guess it has been Ten Yea.....is that my voice? Ash: Well, We're not kids anymore so......you might have a body like Mom or Jessie! Misty: WHAT? you mean I have your mom's enormous butt? (groans) on the other hand this core is more need of showing, (looks at her top) wait, you mean? I'm a woman? Ash: isn't what I just said? Misty: sorry, I was brainwashed in my teens, boy was I an idiot, you were right about Dick, he was a womanizer and a glory hog, as April,I may have brains, but I was a jerk trying to find excuses to you know, as Ariel if she really loved that prince, she'd let him go, such (shivers) lust. Ash: I love you, I always had and I always will, I...... Misty: (shushs) I know, and I'm sorry for everything, you saved my big butt everyday and I was ungrateful and.....I should've known the boy womanizer was gonna..... (Ash then kisses her and reveals that he had feelings for her) Misty: girls may call me a cougar because I'm a year older than you, but I'm well (starts transforming and grunting becoming a humanoid dragon princess, but was still herself, she notices that Ash was feeling guilty), No Ash it's better this way, better than that .....(shivers in disgust) lust! (Then they hear the pods opening and revealing that the trainers were waking up) Brock: I knew you two would be one, I just knew it! Ash: We're hoping you'd be the best man? Misty: You mean (gasps at the ring Ash holds out), YES! Brock: Wow, I'm the best man? wow, well you two are the oldest friends I have so why not? May: B..B..Best....Man? wow how long have I been out? (May is revealed to be Raven, another former Teen Titans, and she was shocked to hear Ash and Misty getting married) May: whoa what's up with my voice, how did it sound so groggy? Misty: May (gasp), I barley even recognized you? May: even as a firey breathing dragon, you still retain Starfire's ess....Starfire? No way, my skin what happened to my, (looks at her reflection) no, no, NO, this can't be, now I know why you were complaining about my look, my hair is Azure, and not brown, hope no one confuses me with James. Misty: Wait? You knew? so there was no Malchior or my transformation into a weird? May: (groans) oh, I made them up to protect you, I am a Spellbinder and I vowed to watch over you and.....and why do I have a butt that's as big as Wonder Woman, or Vixen, or Cheetah, or...... Misty: calm down, I was just as excited as you are of this sudden makeover, and I know about having a horses backside as some girls stereotypical states, but would you be.... May: Me? the Maid of Honor? I thought you'd blame me for..... Brock: May you know Ash! He'd never hold a grudge! Max:I....I.....wouldn't blame him, if he didn't! May: Max wow your older! Max: I'm not a little boy anymore, but that's no excuse, I was a...... Ash: I knew you were tricked! Max: It was the only way I'll learn, by being judged for placing you into a false accusation and believing the Avatar you! Misty: look I know what it's like to believe a lie...what are they? Max turns: whoa look at the others! (Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, and May looked an noticed everyone has changed during the Hibernation in space) Iris: I look like my aunt Maria Hill, wow, my butt is even as big, (sigh) now I have the Valequez curse! Dawn: curse,smersh, it's natural and women are suppose to have it, but...(gasp), I'm Jinx, I'm a coordinator not a criminal what did? Iris: well calm down, I'm suppose to be a Dragon type specialist and.....(sees Ash) I take back all those things on him being a kid, I take it all back! Dawn: I'll never let Shaymin treat him like dirt again, wow I was a jerk, even before I became Jinx, (sees Misty engaged to Ash) Drake my brother is gonna be so much Dragon Rage, if he finds out Ash has his chosen girl. Tracey: Wow whose the babe? Iris: look but don't touch,.....Tracey Sketchit, Oak's assistant? Tracey: whoa miss touchy the horned girl! (Dawn blushes when he was talking to her, and feels the same way about him) Dawn: you look like my brother, only......(under her breathe) cuter. Tracey: you mean Kevin Levin, that con-artist with an ugly girlfriend? Dawn: Bingo! (hears the phone ringing) hello? Kevin Levin: (on the phone) I told Gwen, I was sorry, it was foolproof, I had to think of something to keep the robot from getting caught, come on sis, the Men of Action and I got carried away, OK Waybig Carried Away, uh oh, Mom's coming I'll let her know your alright, bye! (Dawn and Tracey laughed at the unexpected event) Tracey: how come he didn't get a real girl like you? Dawn: He is a prankster, and a fraud. Ash Hey Trace, hey Cus. Tracey: Cus? Dawn: oh, Dawn Ketchum, he's my cousin, from Dad's side of the family! Tracey: you mean your Marc Wolf "Simmons" Ketchum's little girl? Dawn: yep! Tracey: Serrifas the Black Dragonlord's daughter/ Draco's sister? Dawn: yep! Tracey: that golden jerk's? Dawn: A+, yep he is a total jerk, like Dad, and Mom's insanity! (Meanwhile at the helm room, Clement is talking to Iris about the damaged control panel, and the coming of alien ships) Category:Transcripts